


Television

by Vacillating



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacillating/pseuds/Vacillating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paying my respects to TV for the wednesday100 drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Television

Summary: Paying my respects to TV for the wednesday100 drabble challenge of

6/8/2003.  


 

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lex? I wouldn't have guessed."

Lex prided himself on being hard to surprise, but somehow Clark always managed it. He flipped the television off and turned to face his visitor. "Sometimes even the best of us have to watch television, you know."

"We managed without one on the farm until I was fourteen," Clark shrugged. "It's not so hard."

Time, Lex decided, to change the subject, before he made a joke about how hard something was. "I take it you aren't a fan of Buffy?"

"Well," Clark said, sitting down next to Lex, "I like Spike."

 


End file.
